


Anything Worth Doing is Worth Doing Well

by lionessvalenti



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Kissing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack puts his tongue to very good use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything Worth Doing is Worth Doing Well

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kereia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kereia/gifts).



Phryne's body went slack against the stack of fluffy pillows. She let out a happy sigh of laughter. "Now I know why you stay so tight-lipped. You have to save your tongue's energy for considerably more important matters."

Jack's eyes glowed from between her legs. "Anything worth doing is worth doing well."

"Exceedingly well," Phryne said, with a grin. "Now, where did you learn to be so skilled?"

"You're not the first modern woman I've ever met."

She laughed. "Why, Inspector, that's so scandalous." She touched her bare foot to his cheek. "Would you like to have me now?"

He wrapped his hand around her foot, with her shiny red toenails, and pressed his lips to her ankle. "Or I could have you again, like this."

Phryne's toes curled just thinking about it. "If you'd like."

"I would like nothing more," Jack murmured. He kissed her calf, and then the inside of her knee. His lips brushed against her inner thigh, and Phryne arched her back, her hips lifting toward him.

"Oh, Jack, that's very good," Phryne said, halfway between a moan and a whisper, and when his mouth reached the very top of her thigh, she gasped. " _Very_ good."


End file.
